Numerous types of white noise, nature noise, or music devices are available which are sold to help users sleep better. In general, these devices provide music or other sounds on a timer, helping the user fall asleep with the sounds. The sound can be used to block out background sounds. In some systems, the selected sounds are calming, such as rain or waves.